Talk:Paladin
Missing feats Add "Extra Smiting" and "Improved Critical" as feats. -- 1 March 2006 * Extra Smiting and Improved Critical are not listed as Paladin bonus feats in the cls_feat_pal.2da file. --Countess Terra 13:01, 22 March 2006 (PST) Ugly picture Is it just me, or is that a really ugly picture. --Countess Terra 21:11, 21 March 2006 (PST) * I quite liked the old picture as it was uniform with the others GhostNWN 03:33, 22 March 2006 (PST) *I vote revert. -- Alec Usticke 05:10, 22 March 2006 (PST) *revert. -- Pstarky 05:34, 22 March 2006 (PST) *revert. old pic for uniformity and full-length view (as opposed to a cropped upper-torso/head)--Defunc7 10:29, 22 March 2006 (PST) *Seems like it's unanimous. --Countess Terra 13:01, 22 March 2006 (PST) Discussion? Who cares about the picture, not like it matters.. I didn't even look personally until I read this.. expecting an actual discussion about paladin to learn something. -- Txzeenath 06:03, 15 April 2006 (PST) *If there is actual information you wish to know relevant to the Paladin and not mentioned elsewhere in the Wiki feel free to ask about it. --Countess Terra 18:39, 22 April 2006 (PDT) Is the Paladin class level considered casting level in relation to spells? Blacknight 09:21, 12 July 2006 (PDT) *Yes. -- Alec Usticke 17:03, 12 July 2006 (PDT) Why is Perfect Health an Epic bonus feat for a Paladin? They are already immune to disease. There are many more useful feats that could be substituted... choosing Perfect Health seems like a waste. Blacknight 07:08, 13 September 2006 (PDT) *The epic bonus feats are whatever BioWare decided to make them. And there is no reason to "substitute" in the list -- there is no limit to how many epic bonus feats a class can have in its list. (Why substitute when you can add?) In the end, if it is not useful, don't choose it. --The Krit 07:41, 13 September 2006 (PDT) *According to my manual, Perfect Health also makes the character immune to poison. It also includes ALL diseases and poisons, whereas the basic Paladin (or Monk) ability does not protect from magical diseases (and, for Monk, poisons). So, this feat won't be as effective for a Paladin (and less so for a Monk) than for other characters, but it could still be useful, especially if poison is a problem. 141.156.202.163 11:44, 15 September 2006 (PDT) **I see your point, but choosing an Epic Feat to avoid poison seems pretty expensive - lots of items/potions to prevent/cure that. And I have to say, in playing a Paladin/Champion of Torm to level 27, I have never been inflicted with any kind of disease. I just wish BioWare had put some Paladin Epic Feats that actually enhance the character, and give it some new abilities. Having Great Charisma available as a paladin bonus feat would make more sense, imho. Blacknight 07:40, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Consequences of falling I have a question. Are there any consequences to being a fallen Paladin? I mean, I suppose you wouldn't be able to level as a paladin anymore since you wouldn't meet the alignment requirements, but anything else? -- March 2007 :Nope. -- Alec Usticke 21:07, 8 March 2007 (PST) Epic spells? Let's say you created something like a Paladin 19/Monk 1 for your pre-epic design, and then took Wizard 1-17 for character levels 21 through 37. Then you take Paladin level 20 (total character level 38). Assume you have Int 19 by this point and Spellcraft 40. If you take Paladin 21 next (total character level 39) would you have any Epic Spell feats available? -- 5 July 2007 :Paladins do not get Epic Spell feats. In order to gain access to epic spell feats, you must have 21 levels of Wizard, Cleric, Druid, or Sorceror, or you must have have 15 levels of Pale Master.--Aez 09:36, 8 July 2007 (PDT) ::You forgot Bard :D -- 27 July 2007 :::A) Bards can't be Lawfull Good. B) Bards don't get epic spells either.Bromium 06:47, 27 July 2007 (PDT) Notes Regarding the following section found under notes: *Unlike in PnP, the Paladin does ''not receive an extra smite evil every five levels, nor does he gain the feat "detect evil".'' Firstly, this is not entirely correct. NWN is based on the 3.0 ruleset; a paladin only gets an extra smite every five levels in 3.5. Secondly, the bit about detect evil seems a bit poorly formulated. Detect Evil isn't a feat, it's a spell-like ability. Yes; if it would be implanted in NWN, it would most likely done via a feat; but this doesn't mean that it's also a feat in PNP. Thirdly, it seems to me that the note is a bit pointless in general. Either there should be a mostly complete comparison made between the NWN paladin, 3.0 and/or 3.5 paladin or there shouldn't be made one at all. Soul Harvester 01:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC)Soul Harvester PnP caster level The newest note calls the full paladin caster level (as opposed to caster level being half paladin level) "a significant improvement". I'm inclined to disagree with the "significant" part. Paladin is primarily a martial, not caster, class, and the paladin spell selection is limited. Of those spells, a number are not of significant power, while others do not depend on caster level or at least not significantly so. (Example: given the ability to rest after most battles, I would not consider a duration of minutes per level to be a significant dependence.) I've come up with three spells where paladins get a clear win from getting full caster level: divine favor, greater magic weapon, and holy sword. If the paladin is solo, I would drop greater magic weapon from this list since holy sword trumps it. There are some other spells that arguably could be included in this list. Still, a significant improvement? --The Krit (talk) 16:35, February 28, 2019 (UTC) : In nwn over 24 levels of paladin only mord can dispel your spells, while in pnp your spells are much more easily dispellable, even if you are a pure lvl 40 paladin. Hunearo (talk) 10:34, March 3, 2019 (UTC)